


Backup

by AdaKe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids!au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaKe/pseuds/AdaKe
Summary: GV200 and RK900.They are like time travelers.A person will be able to see him the next moment, a few minutes or a few days.Another person is waiting, waiting to see him at that moment.----------------Hi ! I'm Ada Ke.You can follow me over here:https://twitter.com/a1222ya----------------Russian ver.https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531571/chapters/38726243https://ficbook.net/readfic/7531366Thai ver.https://my.w.tt/CHXIIJr3WR





	1. GV200

* * *

GV200是警用的安卓，與巡邏用的派駐型不同的是，他多半用來打前陣。   
GV200 is an Android for the police.    
Unlike the androids for patrol, GV200 models are mostly used to enter the danger zone before the policemen take any action.

 

因其特殊的功用，局裡只有一台，一旦損毀就會替換新的一台。   
Due to its particular function, the station can only have one at a time. It will be replaced by a new one once it is damaged.

 

他內建的個性極有膽識，靈活的身手和口無遮攔的個性，來支持他的特殊功用。

His original programmed personality is fearless and outspoken. He has a flexible body.

All of which assist in the function of GV200.

 

他可以執行許多警察做不到或不想做的事。   
He can do lots of work that most of the police force can’t or won’t do.

 

追捕罪犯，執行潛入任務，槍戰時多半也可靠他扭轉情勢。  
Hunting criminals, stealth missions, and getting into more dangerous situations like gunfights. He creates openings for the humans.

他被局裡的人取名作蓋文，衍生自GV的模型代號，取名者已經不在局裡了，但這名字持續沿用著。

It has a name, Gavin, someone named him from his model series code.   
That man has been gone for a long time, but the name itself has never changed.   
  


 

* * *

 


	2. RK900

* * *

RK900是軍用機型，是當代來說最新型的高階機。通常在警方需要出動swat時才有機會啟用。   
RK900 is an Android for the army, the newest and most advanced machine.   
It is only activated for the mission when the police need the SWAT team.   
  
它的機身相對笨重了一點，但防衝擊和防彈的效果顯著，可以在槍林彈雨中盡可能地壓制敵方。   
It’s body is heavier than normal, but the anti-impact and anti-ballistic effects are remarkable. It can suppress enemy fire as much as possible in a gunfight.

  
它有著一副姣好的面貌，常被隊員們拿來取笑。   
It has a good looking face, which is a running joke in the SWAT team.   
  
然而它的面孔和它的審訊功能搭配起來很容易突破對方的心防，從而得到更多的資訊。   
However, its face and interrogation skills can easily break through people’s defenses to get more information.   
  
它沒有名字，RK900、900、RK、仿生人，隨他們喜歡。反正它只有在出任務時開機。   
It has no name. RK900, 900, RK, Android, whatever they like. It is only needed for missions.   


 

* * *

  
  



	3. SHOWTIME

 

* * *

他們的相遇就是在一場即將槍林彈雨的任務時。

They meet each other during a mission. The place is going to turn into a gunfight.    
  


「…啊，又是你，有危險才會有你啊。」蓋文痞笑著跟Rk900搭話。   
“.....Ah, you! Only for the dangerous mission, you show up.” Gavin smiles like a jerk, talking to RK900.

 

「是的，我是為此而生。」   
“Yes, I was born for this.”

 

「噢說真的，很久沒見到你了。」

“Seriously, It’s been a long time  since I last saw you .”

 

「對我來講，一個小時前就跟你見過了。」

“For me, I just met you one hour ago.”   
  


「也是啦，你關機前的記憶…其實已經過了98天了。」

“Yeah, before you shut down...In fact, 98 days have already passed.”   
  


「蓋文過來備份！！準備出發！」

“Gavin! Come here for backup! Ready to go!”   
  


「fuck。」蓋文離去前對900笑了笑。「好戲上場啦！」   
“FUCK.” Gavin smiles at RK900 again before he leaves him. “SHOWTIME!”

 

900看著蓋文離去，思考著上次遇見蓋文時，他也說過一樣的話。

RK900 watches Gavin leave, thinking about their last meeting.   
The same line.   
  


**好戲上場啦**

**“SHOWTIME!”**

 

* * *

 


	4. Memory

* * *

 

 

「距離上次看到你又過了兩個月啦！」蓋文依然跟現場除了他之外的唯一安卓說話。

“It’s been two months since I saw you the last time.” Gavin still chooses to talk to the only other Android, when they are on a mission.

 

「實際時間是54天。」   
“The actual time period is 54 days.”

 

「唔」蓋文嘟囔著。「話說你要不要填補這54天，我有一堆有趣的檔案哦～」

“Um,” Gavin mutters, ”So, would you like me to fill in your memory for those 54 days? I have lots of funny files.”

 

900看著他。

RK900 looks at him.    
  


他記憶裡那個破損的形象不復存在。   
Gavin is not broken now. That is in its memory.

 

「請不要儲存多餘的資訊在記憶體中。」900最後向他說的是這句話。

“Please don’t save useless information in your memory.” Those are the last words left to Gavin from RK900.

 

* * *

 

 

 


	5. CONNECT

* * *

 

「嗨～what's up~~」蓋文講著破碎的句子來到900身邊。  
“Hey~what's up~~,” Gavin speaks in broken sentences as he approaches 900.

「…」900淡然地看著蓋文耍痞。

“...” RK900 watches with an indifferent expression as Gavin acts like a funny asshole.

「這次…呃，過了38天呢」他嘻嘻笑著。「如何，要不要補充一下這38天？」

“This time...urr, It’s been 38 days.” He smirks. “How about it, I fill you in for those 38 days?”

「34天。」

“34 days.”

「嗯？」

“Hm?”

「我和你最後見面的經過天數。」

“34 days have passed since the last time we met.”

「…」蓋文明顯地動搖了一下。「是嗎？」  
“...” Gavin visibly shakes a bit. ”Has it?”

「所以說你要不要」  
“Anyways, yes or no?”

「好」

“Sure.”

* * *

 

 


	6. Long time no see

* * *

 

 

「嗨～what's up~」蓋文帶著痞樣走向900。

“Hey~what's up~~” Gavin walks like a silly jerk and heads towards RK900.   


 

「…」

“...”

 

「早就想用這句跟你打招呼呢！」蓋文嘻嘻笑著。「79天沒見到你的面呢！」

“ I've wanted to say hello to you this way for the longest time !” He smirks. “I haven't seen you in 79 days!”   


 

實際上是41天前才見過，顯然地上次對話是在備份之後。   
In fact, they have met 41 days ago. Clearly, their talks happen after Gavin provides backup.

 

「如何？要不要補充一下這79天？」

“How about it, I fill in those 79 days?”   
  


蓋文問了一樣的問題。

The same question, Gavin asks.   
  


「…好」   
“...Sure.”   


 

 

* * *

 


	7. His blood

* * *

 

在沒有蓋文的任務時醒來，還沒攻堅前，900會反覆播放著蓋文給的記憶。  
When he boots up for the mission, Gavin is not working with them.  
Before they start attacking, RK900 would play the memories from Gavin, again and again.

有不少重複獲取的記憶，剛開始會刪除這些片段，但他後來已經不刪除了。  
There are many repeated memories.  
He deleted those the first time, but then he stopped doing that.

每天的記憶有不少飛簷走壁的輕盈畫面，那是軍用機體看不到的高度。  
The memory scenes are all from Gavin’s view.

He is running, jumping and climbing between buildings like he is flying.  
That’s the height he can’t reach, as an army Android.

然而記憶很容易在某個任務前就中斷，接著便是從仿生人貨艙走出的畫面。  
However, the memories always stop before some missions. The following scenes are always of him walking out of the Android depot.

900很清楚這代表著什麼。  
RK900 understands well what that means.

他已經親眼見過無數次了。  
He has seen it countless times.

垂死中的，殘破的蓋文。  
He dies.

He breaks.

Gavin.

他很少從前線攻堅中成功生還，在900的任務中...一次都沒有。  
Gavin rarely survives the frontline.  
In every mission with RK900...Never.

有不少次是900親自將他關機。  
Many times, RK900 has had to shut him down by his own hand.

 

 

 

* * *

 


	8. His

 

* * *

「你的折損率太高了。」  
“Your breakage rate is not very good”

「!」蓋文什麼話都還沒說，這是900第一次先搭話。  
“!” Gavin hasn't said anything yet. This is the first time RK900 talks to him before he does.

「上次見面以來，你換機體幾次了?」  
"How many times have you rebooted with a new body since I last saw you?"

「我...!」蓋文無法反駁，但他幾乎不知道他自己折損的原因。  
“I…!” Gavin is unable to reply. He barely knows the reason for his own loss.

「你沒有觀看自己折損的紀錄?」900展現著他被配給的個性，逼問著眼前的仿生人。  
“You didn't read the files to understand what caused your loss?” RK900 shows his personality and questions the Android.

「你...不懂...」蓋文露出了受傷的神情。「你不懂看著自己死掉的模樣是怎樣的感覺...」  
“You...don't understand…” Gavin replies with a hurt look. “You’ll never know...what that feeling is like to see myself dying…”

「...」 900感覺到自己的後悔和莫名的疼痛。  
"..." RK900 suddenly feels regret and doesn’t know why he feels...that pain.

看著自己正在死去並且依然想活下去的模樣，一旁的人類無視他的哀求，跨過他執行著餘下的任務，任由製造出優勢的仿生人垂死掙扎。  
Looking at that man dying, who still wants to live.  
The humans ignoring his begging, all of them stepping over his body in order to finish the mission, their utmost priority.  
The Android who created an opening for them, who made a good start, left to die.

這種痛苦，旁人無法理解。  
That suffering, which nobody knows.

如果蓋文看到自己親手了斷過他...  
If Gavin knew that RK900 had killed him many times...

即使死前的他對著他微笑過...  
He had even smiled at him before he died.

感謝過...  
He thanked...

哭泣過...  
He cried...

求饒過...  
He begged...

「給你點運算資訊。」900難得地主動伸出手。「希望你下次能給我不間斷的記憶。」  
“I’ll give you some code of mine for behavioral prediction.” RK900, in a rare show of initiative, extends his hand to share information. ”I hope that next time, you can send me consistent memories.”

「...!」蓋文的驚訝和喜悅表露無遺，讓900忍不住扯了扯嘴角。  
“...!” Gavin reveals his surprise and joy on his face clearly. RK900 can't help but give a gentle smile.

「我先去備份起來!!」蓋文得到運算資訊後喜孜孜地回去找備份人員。  
“It has to back up!!”  
Gavin runs back to his back up manager, full of joy after he gets the code.

遠方傳來了人員痛罵蓋文為何還要備份一次的聲音。  
In the distance comes the questioning voice of why Gavin needs back up.

900覺得系統中的沉重感稍微減輕了一些。  
900 feels the heaviness in his system ease a little.

 

 

* * *


	9. Missing

* * *

「嘿嘿!」 蓋文這次的神情有點得意過頭了。「你猜怎麼樣!?」  
“Hehe!” Gavin looks a little smug this time. “Guess what!?”

900輕微地挑了挑眉。  
RK900 shows his curiosity slightly.

「我這次沒有折損就撐到現在! 嘿嘿!!」蓋文像是討獎勵一樣地跟900說著。  
“I didn’t change bodies and here I am! Hehe!!” Gavin talks to RK900 like he deserves a reward.

對900來說，每次的見面都只是下一刻的事情而已，都必須再次面對蓋文的死亡。  
For RK900, their every meeting is just between blinks, and then he has to face Gavin’s death again.

重覆著。  
And again.

對蓋文來說，是期待很久的時刻，即使接下來要面對的通常是最危險的局面。  
For Gavin, it’s the most exciting moment to meet RK900, despite knowing that it means he is going to face a dangerous situation.

他不在意。  
He doesn’t care.

蓋文的笑容一直都一如往常，那些死亡的磨難都沒留下痕跡。  
His smile is always there like the last time he saw him, death never leaves anything on Gavin’s face.

希望他永遠都不要再次體會死亡，即使備份的"他"不會留下記憶。  
The hope within him is that Gavin will never taste death again, even if “HE” in his backed up memory won't know anything.

至少...自己可以心安。  
At least...worry less about him.

900這樣想著，並用自己的方式守護著他。  
RK900 is concerned about him and protects him in his own way.

並期待著下次的見面，依然是同一個蓋文。  
And he waits for their next meeting; Gavin is still in the same body.

 

* * *

 


	10. Survivor

* * *

 

每次的見面，蓋文都會炫耀自己活下來了，並且得到900獎勵似的摸摸頭或者一個微笑。

Every time they meet again, Gavin brags that he survived untill he gets a smile or untill RK900 strokes his hair.

 

然後即使被罵也要跑去備份個幾次才甘願地衝向前線。

Even if he gets scolded, Gavin always backs up many times before he is willing to start his mission.

 

然而900依然無法阻止蓋文在他眼前犧牲。

However, RK900 still cannot stop Gavin from dying in front of him.

 

有他在的任務，永遠代表著最危險的任務。

The mission needs him, meaning that it’s a very dangerous mission.

 

他不得不在命令的牆面之後，不得動彈地目睹著一切。

He has to follow the order, stand behind the wall and watch it happen.

 

他究竟還能為他做什麼?

What else can he do for him?

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

Extra:  



	11. Gavin

* * *

對900來說，他的記憶如此的短少，而蓋文佔據了大半的空間。  
RK900’s memory is short and almost filled with Gavin.

他會在休眠時讀取蓋文的記憶，跟著他奔走，跟著他體會生活瑣事，跟著他偷懶，跟著他玩樂。  
He reads Gavin’s memories while in sleep mode. He follows his steps, joins his little adventures, is lazy with him, and has fun with him.

蓋文會對著鏡子(對著900)說很多很多的瑣碎小事。。  
Sometimes Gavin would say lots of things to the mirror (to RK900).

傻笑著說很期待與900的見面。  
Says he is looking forward to meeting RK900 with a smile.

900忍不住重複存取下類似的片段，在關機時像作夢般地重複撥放著。  
900 can't help but save several of those fragments, playing them repeatedly like a dream while in shutdown.

究竟.............  
In the end…………….

他究竟還能為他做什麼?  
What else can he do for him?

 

 

* * *

 


	12. Live

* * *

 

  
Today.

這天。  
Today.

 

他成功救下了蓋文。  
He saved Gavin.

 

槍林彈雨被他阻隔在身後，蓋文被他的影子覆蓋著如同被羽翼包覆著。  
The gunfire was blocked by him, Gavin covered with his shadow as if he were wrapped in wings.

「活下去。」  
“Live.”

 

900做過防彈處理的身軀有幾處已經破損，藍血竄流而出。  
RK900’s army body already had several wounds, blue blood bleeding out.

 

「啊...」  
“Ah…”

蓋文"不記得"任務怎麼結束的。  
Gavin can’t ‘remember’ how that mission ended.

900緊握的手從他身上被板開，他恍惚地看著900被拖回車上。  
RK900’s clenched hands were removed from his arm, and he watched in a trance as 900 was dragged back into the vehicle.

 

至少他的隊員把他救回去了。  
At least his team saved him.

 

這是蓋文在今天之前沒有得到過的救援，他的記憶是這樣說的。  
That’s a help he never got before, says his memory.

 

* * *

 


	13. Farewell

* * *

 

雨下著。  
It’s raining.

 

昏暗的掩埋場裡有不少奇異的光點微弱地閃爍著。  
In the dim landfill, there are lots of strange points of light shining faintly.

 

900躺在其中，他部分的手腳和生物組件因為狀況良好而被拆卸了下來，如今的他連電力也瀕臨耗盡。  
RK900 lies there, some of his parts- his limbs and biocomponents- have been dismantled for being in good condition. And now, his power is on the verge of exhaustion. 

 

他知道自己躺了多久，也不打算多做掙扎，只希望下一個自己也可以保護蓋文。  
He knows how long he’s been there. He is not going to try to do anything- just hope that the next 'RK900' can protect Gavin as he did. 

 

「嘿嘿，900你等著，這次的任務我也沒事!」蓋文對著鏡子耍白癡的紀錄撥放著。  
“Hey, you wait there! I survived, again!” He plays back a memory of Gavin, the one which he says with a silly smile.

 

900總是忍不住自己的嘴角。  
RK900 can never hide his smile at this fond memory.

這樣就好了吧。  
That's all right.

 

他想著。  
He thinks.

 

* * *

 


	14. The end

* * *

 

「900!!!」熟悉的聲音傳到900的耳裡。  
“Nines!!” The familiar voice reaches RK900.

蓋文的呼喊伴隨著奔馳在水中的腳步聲，準確地停在他的前方。  
Gavin's shout is accompanied by the sound of footsteps in the water, which stops directly in front of him.

壓在他身前的幾具機體被移了開來，他終於得以見到飄著雨的夜空和溼透的蓋文。  
The bodies covering him are moved away. He finally sees the drizzle and the dark sky.  
And a drenched Gavin.

「900...!!900!!!」蓋文擔憂著。  
"Nines...!! Nines!!!” Gavin says worriedly.

沒想到自己這麼期待看到他。  
He never thought he would miss him this much.

「你...不應該來這裡。」  
“You...should not be here.”

「他們說你被報廢了!! 可是你給我的數據中，連結你系統的部分沒有被切斷...」蓋文一邊檢視著他一邊哭著。  
“They said you were scrapped!! But the code you gave me is still connected to you…”Gavin said while he scans RK900’s body.

「蓋文，快回去。」900擔心他的末路。  
"Gavin, go back.” RK900 is worried about his future.

「你都變這樣了還擔心我!!!」蓋文急躁地清理900周遭的遺骸。「我異常了，你沒感覺  
嗎!!!」  
“How can you still worry about me when you’re like this now!!!” He wipes the dirt and mud from RK900’s body impatiently. “I am a deviant already, don’t you feel anything!!!?”

「不要管我了，即使你是異常仿生人，還是可以...」  
“Leave me. Even if you are a deviant, still…”

「閉嘴!! 我已經把備份砸爛了!!」他不可能回去了。「就算我回去，新的你也不會是現在的你了...」  
“Shut up!! I’ve destroyed my back up!!” He cannot go back anymore. Even if I return to the station, the new you wouldn’t be you…” 

蓋文發現900的四肢根本不完整。  
Gavin realised that some of his limbs were missing.

「那些王八蛋!! 那些人類...!!」他帶著哭腔罵著。  
“Bastards!! Those humans...!!!” He curses with a cry.

「我去找可以給你用的組件。」蓋文擦了擦淚，站了起來。「你不要亂跑。」  
“I’m going to find some biocomponents for you.” Gavin states as he wipes his tears, standing up in one swift motion. " Don't you move one fucking step.”

「...」900只能無奈地給他一個笑容。  
RK900 can only give him a little smile.

接著蓋文就跑遠了。  
After that, Gavin disappears into the darkness.

沒多久蓋文就帶著不少組件回來。  
Gavin didn’t take a long time, he comes back soon carrying many biocomponent parts.

「我沒辦法很好的檢測太新型的機體，所以我盡量帶回來了...」蓋文顯得有點疲憊。  
“I can’t scan too many new types of biocomponents, so I took everything that I could recognize.” he says, his voice sounding a little tired.

「...怎麼了?」900看著沉默不語的蓋文，問道。  
“...What happened?” RK900 asks and looks at Gavin, who is keeping silent.

「我...我遇到之前的我...」蓋文忍耐著自己的聲音。  
“I… I met the ‘ex-me’...” Gavin tries to control the quiver in his voice.

「蓋文...」  
“Gavin…”

「這個也不行...」蓋文無視900，丟棄手上不吻合的組件。  
“This one doesn’t work…” Gavin ignores RK900, throwing one of the parts away.

「你想談談嗎?」  
"Do you want to talk?”

「...我讀取了"他"的記憶，然後把他重新關機了...」  
"..I read his memory, and then I shut him down…”

蓋文好奇地重啟自己的前任機體，獲得了臨死前的景象後，一邊哭著讓自己的前任安息。  
Gavin had been curious so he’d rebooted his ex-body. After he got the memory of the moments before his death, he could only cry and let his past-self rest.

「真令人羨慕...」這是他的前任關機前的最後一句話。  
“I'm so envious you…” Had been his last words.

蓋文得到的記憶是900親手了結自己的畫面，那瞬間的神情是他沒見過的悲痛。  
The memory Gavin got had been the moment that RK900 shut him down. His expression had been one of deep pain and suffering. 

他只知道900對他很重要，但他沒想過自己知道900這麼看重他時，會這麼激動。  
He only knows RK900 is important to him, he had never thought RK900 would see him like this like he is important and way more. He didn't know.

「還有電池...」蓋文伸手要去拔自己的。  
“And battery…”Gavin moves his hand to his chest.

「蓋文!?住手!」  
“Gavin!? Stop!!”

「現在這個型號你可以用，我有找到適合自己的電池!」 蓋文看到900緊張的神情，忍不住笑了出來。  
“This model suits you! I have found a battery that suits mine. “ Gavin laughs when he sees RK900 become nervous.

一切都整頓妥當了。  
His system signals to him that all his biocomponents are in good condition.

「謝謝...」  
“Thank you…”

「嗯」蓋文覺得有點鼻酸。  
“Hm,” Gavin felt a little poignant.

「蓋文...」900新獲得的手捧著蓋文的雙頰。  
“Gavin…” RK900 cups Gavin's cheeks with his newly acquired hands.

「啊，那個，手啊腳啊，還、還可以吧。」除了鼻酸之外又多了點害躁。  
"Uh, How, how’s your hand and foot, are...are they alright?” He says shyly.

「嗯。」900將蓋文抱入懷中，用新獲得的手貼上蓋文的手心。  
“Hm” RK900 embraces Gavin, his new hand on Gavin’s.

「你看，沒有問題。」褪去肉色的皮膚表層恍惚地閃爍藍色的光芒。  
“See? It’s working well.” The skin fades, revealing the smooth shell of his build and glowing a faint blue light.

「嗯...嗯」蓋文難得緊張了起來。  
“Yea...yeah...” Gavin gets nervous.

「接下來你打算去哪裡?」  
"What’s your next plan?”

「! 」蓋文突然有點失落。  
“!” He gets a little disappointed.

「你是不是...」  
“Are you…”

「幹! 走了!!!」蓋文掙脫他的擁抱，跳往另一個平台。  
“PHCK! Let’s move on!!!”Gavin breaks free of his embrace, jumping to another platform.

900笑了笑。  
RK900 smiles.

他覺得新獲得的手腳相當輕盈也狀況極好，不論平衡感還是靈活度，都可以感受蓋文為他精挑細選的用心。  
He feels that his new limbs are quite light and in excellent condition, regardless of balance or flexibility, he can feel that Gavin has carefully selected them for him.

「快點過來!」  
“Get over here!”

「好。」  
“Got it."

終於不用再靠著蓋文給的記憶來體驗奔馳的快樂，更重要的是他可以真正地與蓋文一同體會。  
At long last, he does not have to rely on Gavin's memory to experience the joy of freedom and movement, and more importantly, he can experience it together with Gavin.

 

* * *


End file.
